Aelatha/Moods
Modal The modal is the noun case used to qualify the verb's mood. The modal takes a strict position at the head of the phrase, opposing the tempus whose position is fixed after the verb, usually at the end of a phrase. Most nouns cannot take the modal case and most that can are from either the -''áþ'' (ideas and concepts), the -''él'' (emotions and senses), or the -''ím'' (philosophies) noun classes. Words in the modal case have a meaning of "as a..." There are fifteen different moods that can be made with different nouns in the modal case. Nine of the moods are in common use: indicative, interrogative, imperative, volitional, presumptive, jussive, desiderative, intensive and renarrative. Two of are usually used only in casual conversation: causative and subjunctive. The remaining four are rare in casual speech and considered incorrect in formal and polite speech, as they are usually expressed through the use of a verb (potential, inferential) or a tempus (hypothetical, provisional). In archaic speech, used mostly in legislative writing by elderly people, the modal attaches to the head of the verb and the verb agrees with the gender of the subject but with the noun class of the modal. This construction however is dying out in speech and is slowly falling into disuse in writing. Where it is found in writing, the sentence is often given a second time with the modern phrasing. Common moods The nine moods in common usage both formally and informally are collectively referred to as the common moods. Indicative mood The indicative mood is most often used without a modal, though there are few modals that indicate the mood. Astrim, antremmiþ achej aestismid astreþ. - His playing (of the violin) is beautiful. (aelsjonoþ) Interrogative mood The interrogative mood is used to form questions. An interrogative modal is required in all sentences where interrogative pronouns or other interrogative correlatives are absent. Ajenydul, acchajavräeþ afarës aisseþ? - "Have you ever known true love?" (aelsjonoþ) Imperative mood The imperative mood is used to give direct orders and is never synonymous with the volitional mood. * 1: See provisional mood Volitional mood The volitional mood is used to give indirect orders. It is used to suggest an action rather than to demand and as such, is used in place of the imperative when speaking to those of greater age or social status. The mood is also preferred to the imperative when the order is being given to both the speaker and the listener(s). The volitional mood has a softness about it that renders it somewhat effeminate, used more by women than men. Presumptive mood The presumptive mood is used when the speaker is making an assumption about the outcome of an incomplete event, the unknown actions of a completed event and can usurp all aspects of the hypothetical mood. Jussive mood The jussive mood is used to engender need or responsibility. The jussive is used more for social and humane needs, while the imperative is used for legal and familial matters. Desiderative mood The desiderative mood is used to denote the will or wanting of the subject of a sentence. Ajajuþ, amnijefecrinthas avunyl! - "I really want to watch the movie!" (aelvuþ) The desiderative mood is a separate mood from other emotional moods because when paired with the verb in the archaic modal constructions, the desiderative mood still takes the fallen desiderative noun class "''-ebherb''." Intensive mood The intensive mood marks the intension of the subject(s) of the sentence. Where the desiderative marks an emotional want with the action, and the jussive marks a social obligation, the intensive marks only an even that subject has planned to do, neither marking a want nor an obligation to do so. Renarrative mood The renarrative mood is used in indirect speech; especially when quoting the exact words or thoughts of others. Ajacrunuj agbrëþ, antremmiþ Avelamb aestismij astreþ. - "I was told Avelmab is beautiful in the winter." (aelsjonoþ) Casual moods The casual mood refers collectively to moods that are used much more commonly in casual and informal speech than in formal and polite speech. Causative mood The causative mood is used to show cause and effect. Most translations will take three nuances: * "Someone was made to..." * "Because..." * "As a result..." The causative mood is used mostly in casual speech, in formal speech, constructions are made use the benefactive cases in prepositional phrases. Subjunctive mood The subjunctive mood refers to all moods made as a result from declining a non-desiderative emotion into the modal case. The subjunctive has a wide range of meaning; "I am happy that, sad that, angry that, feel that, tired of," etc. The most common subjunctive modal is "ajanibellaþ" meaning "as properness," coming from "anibellaþ," properness, that when declined to the semblative or modal cases acts as an all-purpose positive modifier with the ability to take place of most other modifiers that are positive in reference o the speaker. In the modal, ajanibellaþ shortens to the modifier and filler word "sjani" though his is mostly considered aelvuþ. Sjani, afiproghäijello avjoxch eslhindo dheþ. - "I sure am happy that the police found the fool responsible." - (aelvuþ) Rare moods Collectively called the rare moods, the following moods are falling into disuse as their meanings are often made through alternative constructions. Potential mood The potential mood marks the ability or likelihood of an event to happen. The potential mood is used mostly in casual speech as the presumptive mood is preferred to it in formal and polite speech. Inferential mood The inferential mood is used to denote the logical outcome of an event. The inferential mood is not in common use as the verb "to infer" is more often used to create its meaning. Ajifëjäim, ander adocën aheþ, amnäinderho apacjef aneggisch alexeþ. - "I'm assuming that he is soaked because it's raining." Hypothetical mood The hypothetical mood is used to promote a condition contrary to reality. the hypothetical mood is contrary to what is possible. The hypothetical is the least used of all moods as both a tempus and an alternative mood may be used to complete the meaning. : 1: "Argacheþ", the alternative timeline tempus is used most often to mark a hypothetical * I went back in time in an alternative world and righted my wrongs. : 2: The presumptive mood may be used alongside the indicative mood. * Presume I travelled back in time; I righted all my wrongs. Provisional mood The provisional mood is used to promote a condition that is contrary to what will happen. The provisional mood is contrary to what is likely, or marks the action of a dependent clause as dependent upon the realization of the action in the main clause. It translates loosely as "provided that x, then y" or "if (would) x, then y." Alike the hypothetical, the provisional may be constructed two other ways, which are both more common than the use of the mood itself: : 1: The provisional is constructed more often by using a past tensetempus in apposition with a future tense tempus. * You ate all your dinner, you will eat desert. : 2: The construction "volitional y; jussive x" may take the place of the provisional mood and is used most often. * I want you to eat desert; you must first eat dinner. Hypothetical vs. Provisional The provisional and hypothetical moods are alike in that they both mark a conditional statement the two moods are not interchangeable. The provisional mood marks the main clause as a condition or volition, and the dependent clause as an imperative or potential. * If you eat all your dinner, have some desert. * I suggest you eat all your dinner so that you may have some desert. The hypothetical mood marks an impossible situation. * If I could go back in time, I'd right all my wrongs. See also * Aelatha Category: Aelatha